The present invention relates generally to cutting devices, and more particularly to a cutting tool having an electroless nickel layer.
Cutting devices that are used to cut or prune branches and limbs from various plant materials typically are hand held and have elongated members or handles disposed for cooperative engagement about a pivotable joint. Similar cutting tools are used for cutting cloth and paper, such as scissors. In particular, pivoted tools, such as pruning snips or shears, grass shears, tree pruners, and the like generally comprises two elongated members typically made of stamped or forged metal or other suitable metal disposed for cooperative engagement about the pivotable joint. Typically, each member includes a jaw in the front end portion thereof, an opposing tang, and a pair of handles connected to the jaw and tang.
In the case of conventional pivoted pruners, when cutting a branch, the cutting force applied to the branch is not constant during the cutting process. Typically, the cutting force need is at its greatest a little after the cutting blade reaches the middle of the branch or object being cut. The typical conventional pruners or scissors or shears have a simple scissors-like mechanism with one rivet connecting the handles and the cutting jaws of the pruner. Various arrangements have been adapted to improve the transmission of the force imparted by the operator""s hand or by a machine to the cutting blades such as use of a power lever, or gears or links.
In the known scissors-like pruner construction, as the tool is used, the blades lose their sharpness and become dull. Such condition requires more force to effect the desired goal of cutting the branches or other plant material. Also, a dull cutting tool causes ragged cuts which are bad for the plant being pruned. Various coatings, treatment processes and metals have been used to improve the cutting wearability and durability of the cutting tools. However, after a period of use, the coatings tend to wear off or be eroded during the cutting process or become corroded and dull or corroded blades require more force to cut a given branch. Consumers typically don""t know how to sharpen or replace dull blades. As a result the tool is not used or thrown away.
Thus, there is a need for a cutting device, that provides an extended period of use without becoming dull or requiring 50% more force to cut with than the initial cut made by a new tool. There is also a need for a cutting device that will not corrode or lose an applied coating that reduces friction or prevents its blades from becoming dull.
The present invention provides a method for making a cutting tool of the type having a jaw cooperable with a blade actuated by a pair of elongated members made of moldable material. The first member of this cutting tool comprises a first handle terminating at a distal end by the jaw, the second elongated member comprising a second handle, the first and second members being pivotably connected to the metal. The method comprising the steps of applying an electroless nickel coating to the metal plate having the blade. Then positioning into the mold a metal plate having the blade extending forwardly and a rearwardly extending tang with the metal plate having a central aperture. Then molding the first handle with the forwardly extending jaw and molding the second handle onto the tang of the metal plate. Then, coupling the first member to the metal plate with the coupler through the central aperture. Another embodiment of the method includes the step of grinding one of a bevel and an edge on the blade of the cutting tool.
An additional embodiment of the method provides that the step applying an electroless nickel coating includes the steps of cleaning the metal plate in a sodium hydroxide solution, cleaning the metal plate with an alkaline electro cleaner, rinsing the metal plate in a water bath, descaling the metal blade in a hydrochloric acid, rinsing the metal plate in a second water bath, cleaning the metal plate with a second alkaline electro cleaner, rinsing the metal plate in a third water bath, bathing the metal blade in sodium bisulfate, rinsing the metal blade in a fourth water bath and then immersing the metal blade in a solution of nickel sulfate and hypo phosphate for a predetermined time period, wherein an electroless nickel layer is deposited on the cutting tool.